The present invention is directed to product packaging that serves as the primary protective packaging for a product contained therein, yet also serves as gift packaging that allows the product to be presented as a gift in a distinctive and stylish manner.
Over the years it has become a common practice to provide gifts to valued employees, clients, customers, and business associates. These gifts may serve as tokens of appreciation from a grateful boss or business associate. Often, the gifts may be provided with the logo of the company sending the gift. Providing gifts with a company logo has been found to be a particularly effective marketing tool where the gift is a useful item, such as a keychain, or flashlight, that is carried by the recipient throughout the day. The recipient of the gift is reminded of the generosity of the gift-giver each time the gift is used. This serves to generate good will and the company that gave the gift remains in the minds of the gift recipients.
Similarly, it has also become a common practice to present cards, such as xe2x80x9cThank Youxe2x80x9d cards, cards commemorating a holiday or other events, such as graduation, as well as cards providing inspirational messages. Often, it is desirable to provide a gift, as well as an explanatory card including a message that explains the reason for the gift. For example, a gift may be given along with a card having the message xe2x80x9cThank you for your business.xe2x80x9d Cards of this type were typically mailed to the intended recipient, and may have been accompanied by a separately packaged gift.
In the past, packaging of small items, such as gifts, typically included the use of a clamshell package or a gift box including a foam core. Both of these approaches, however, had their shortcomings. Since clamshells tend to be unsightly, consumers are hesitant to send them as gifts. To do so, consumers must remove the item from the clamshell and repackage the item. As for gift boxes, although a gift box can be presented as a gift, the foam core that oftentimes carries the item is very expensive to manufacture. In addition, if the gift sender were also planning to a send a card, then the card and gift would have to be repackaged in a common envelope or package. This required additional effort on the part of the gift sender, and the resulting package received by the recipient was not particularly impressive or memorable.
Thus, there is a need in the prior art for packaging that enables the item contained therein to be presented as a gift. In other words, there is a need to provide packaging that functions as the primary protective packaging for the product and also serves to present the product as a gift. Further, there is a need for giftable packaging that can be inexpensively manufactured.
The present invention recognizes the current trend of businesses that provide gifts or promotional items to valued employees, customers, clients, and business associates. The present invention is directed to providing the primary protective packaging for a product contained therein, in a package that also serves to present the product as a gift. The present invention meets the shortcomings of the prior art by providing packaging that allows the item contained therein to be presented as a gift. In a preferred embodiment, the packaging includes a tray for carrying the product, and a card for covering and containing the tray. The tray preferably comprises a sturdy, crushproof surface for supporting the product that can be easily accommodated within an inner compartment of the card. The inner compartment of the card may advantageously include a cut-out portion or window, that allows the product to be placed in the tray, within the inner compartment of the card, yet remain visible to allow the recipient of the card to immediately view the gift once the package has been opened. A plastic window may be placed over the cut-out portion to allow the product to be showcased within the card. The plastic window may be a clear cover placed over the tray, or portion of the tray, or an inset glued to the inside of the inner compartment. Preferably, the tray includes a raised portion surrounding the product over which the clear lid may be positioned and secured in place. Regardless of its construction, the plastic window, or clear cover, allows the product to be viewed, but protects the product by preventing it from falling out of the tray, or protecting the product from being removed from the card if the card is on display.
The card may further include a panel that is folded over the inner compartment and the product carried within the tray. Thus, the packaging may operate in a fashion similar to that of a greeting card. Either the inside or outside surface of the folded panel (or both) may include a message, such as inspirational message, advertising, a word of thanks, a holiday greeting, or any other message suitable for including on the card. Further, the card may be provided with a cut-out portion to accommodate a photo or a business card.
Thus, the embodiments of the present invention allow one to present a gift in its primary protective packaging, in a manner that allows the package to be opened like a greeting card and contain a variety of messages. The packaging protects the product during shipment, and also serves as a convenient and presentable format to present a gift. In particular, the crushproof tray positioned within an inner compartment of the card, allows the package to be easily transported through the mail, like a greeting card, while protecting the product and maintaining the integrity of the card. In addition, the present invention may eliminate the need to send a separate card along with the gift, because the packaging not only may serve as the protective packaging for the product, but as a card as well. Thus, the packaging is a usable package that may serve as both product protector and greeting card, and may eliminate the need to wrap a separate package including the product and message. Moreover, the packaging is easily prepared for sending through the mail and may be sent as easily as an oversized envelope. Furthermore, the card may be made using a unitary piece of cardboard, or other suitable stock, and the tray may be made of thermoformed plastic. Thus, the packaging of the present invention can be produced by automated machinery, allowing the card to be made inexpensively in comparison with separate boxing. This packaging brings about a simplification in manufacturing and therefore a substantial saving in manufacturing costs.